Front Page Material!
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Bored, waiting in his town car, Daniel will see if he can have some 'fun' before he gets dropped off ;    SLASH! this is a slash fic surrounding Daniel Meade with themes of a sexual nature...Enjoy


Daniel Meade, Billionairre playboy and considered by many women a sex GOD. Daniel has access to the fittest women on the planet thanks to his Dad's Magazine company, Mode, which photographs the best models in the world. With access to these women and his varying asisstants, Daniel is addicted to sex and has been from a young age. However, when his dad hired 'Ugly Betty Suarez' as his assisstant, he no longer could have sex with them. This was a major setback for the stud, who's only source of release was the models that were doing the shoots. After a stressul day at work, Daniel was in the back of the limo getting a ride home. He asked the driver to put up the privacy screen. Daniel was hot, horny and hard. Sweat was already forming across his forehead, normally by now he would have fucked a model or his assisstant, but because Betty was keeping an eye on him, he couldn't. Daniel slowly undoes his tie, but doesn't take it off. Next he unbutton's the top few buttons of his tight shirt. He sighs as he feels the air cool air hitting his smooth chest. His cock is getting hard as he thinks about all the super hot models that were in work today. Within a few minutes, he is rock hard and desperate to be sucked. He feels the sweat forming in his armpits, so he takes off his fancy designer suit jacket. The he takes off his tie so that he can breathe more easily. He reaches down and undoes his zip and puts his hand inside, feeling the hard bulge through his Emporio Armani cotton briefs. He sighs as he squeezes it lightly, feeling the precum start to form at the tip. He opens his trousers, lifts himself off the seat and moves them down over his tight ass and pushes them do to his ankles, his thighs come into view, hairy and muscled, a sight of a man who works out. He plays with his cock once again through his expensive briefs, he soons gets hot again, then he unbuttons his tight shirt fully allowing his toned torso, hard nipples and treasure trail to breathe. His right forefinger finds its way to his warm mouth, then the wet finger moves down to his left nipple were he pinches, pulls and plays with it, making the sensitive flesh send shivers throughout his body. Then his left forefinger goes to his mouth were he repeats the actions on his right nipple. The sweat has now formed a clen sheen through his white shirt. He takes the shirt off fully so that now, he is sitting only in his Armani Briefs with a raging hard on and black socks. The socks however don't last long on him, and he takes them off revealing his sweaty size 8 feet. He sighs as he lets his feet breathe in the cool air. He reaches up above him and turns on the air con, within a few seconds, cold air begins to circulate throughout the back of the limo and washes over his warm body. He shivers as it passes over his nipples and feet. He reaches down and touches his hard cock through his briefs. He plays with it for a few minutes before he reaches inside and takes hold of his hard 8 inch cock and pulls it out of his black precum stained underwear. He jerks it for a few minutes, the foreskin going up and down over the red head. He reaches in and plays with his hairy balls for a few minutes, before, again he lifts himself up and pulls the underdown. His bubble ass hits the leather seat and he sighs as the coldness from it travels through his body. He reaches and takes his cock off of his abs and starts to jerk it again. His mind wanders through the list of models and women he knows. Imaginging their warm mouths around his hard, infamous cock, sucking it for all it's worth. He gasps and sighs, his toned body heaving, covered in sweat. The back of the seat soon becomes slick with the sweat and his back is moving up and down against it as he jerks his hard cock furiously. He hears a mumble of something from the driver, but he doesn't stop. He jerks faster and faster, his toes starting to curl in pleasure, his muscled thighs, straining out in front of him as he imagines a model riding his cock and gasping. "Oh Yeahhhh" he groans as he cock explodes showering his abs in 5 shots of cum. He sighs, licking his dry lips as he starts to come down from his high. He feels the car stop and panics as he knows the driver will open the door, this is what the driver was saying thinks Daniel. He hears the driver get out and walk around to his side of the car. He grabs hold of the door and handle as tight as he can. The driver pulls and pulls while Daniel holds the door for dear life, however the driver is stronger and pulls the door as hard as he can. Immediately, Daniel is blinded by flashes, he hears laughter and 'Daniel' 'Daniel look here' as the paps take pics of him, completely naked, still semi hard and covered in cum. The driver slams the door shut after a few minutes, but it was too late, the damage was done. The driver drives them around for about half and hour before taking him back to his apartment, which is free from paps. For Daniel, it's a sleepless night as he worries about the headlines in the morning. Morning eventually arrives and he dresses for the embarrssing day that's likely to follow.


End file.
